Smakko
by jedimickey
Summary: Sucker Punch Rabbit is tired of his boring life of making Cartoons. Looking for some excitement, he joins the Animaniacs. WArner Bros. Studio will never be the same.


**Smakko**

**By**

**Jedimickey**

"CUT! That's a wrap…" The director yelled.

"Finally…." The person on set groaned.

The person walked off set and began to make his way outside. You see, not too long ago, Warner Bros. studio created a new Toon character by the name of Sucker Punch Rabbit or Smakko for short. Smakko was a black and white rabbit with a shirt which had the Warner Bros. logo pressed into it. He wore blue pants and walked with his black bare feet. His all black eyes shined in the sunlight. Most of his face was white, and black around the sides. His eyes were also black. But the one thing that separated him from most Toon's was the fact that he had no arms, his hands floated freely at his side. Apparently in early development, a can of white-out spilled over his arms.

"It's always the same, day in and day out" Smakko sighed.

Smakko had been making cartoons for about a month. And already he was bored.

"I want some excitement… something interesting… something…surprising!" Smakko said to himself.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a voice shot out. "THEY'RE LOOSE AGAIN!!!" Smakko turned to find the voice, only to see three black creatures approaching. The first one wore brown slacks with a black belt. The second wore a blue sweater and a red baseball cap. And the third one wore nothing but a pink skirt and a flower on her head.

"HI! BYE!" The three said in unison as they tore past Smakko.

Smakko just stood there dumb founded.

"Well, I got nothing better to do…." Smakko shrugged as he ran after them. After a few moments of running he finally caught up to them.

"Um, what are you guys running from?" Smakko asked.

The three pointed behind them. Smakko looked back and saw a fat guy with a butterfly net after them.

"I thought fat guys were supposed to be jolly…." Smakko commented.

Smakko stopped running and turned to face the fat man, He sent one of his free flying hands at him. The man stopped in place when he saw the hand coming at him. The hand stopped in front of his face, and in one swift movement, poked him in the eyes. The three creatures clapped. The man staggered a bit before taking off. Smakko turned to face them.

"Who are you three?" He asked.

The two boys smiled.

"We're the Warner Brothers!" The two said in unison

"And the Warner sister" The girl piped in.

"I'm Yakko" the one in pants said.

"I'm Wakko" The one in the sweater said.

"And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca...the Third" The girl said.

Smakko gave her a weird look.

"But you can call me Dot" She spoke up again.

"And who might you be?" Yakko asked.

"I'm Sucker Punch Rabbit or Smakko for short…" Smakko introduced.

Wakko just stared at his hands.

"What happened to your arms?" He asked.

"An accident when they first made me, apparently in early design, some animator dropped a bottle of white out and it smeared over my arms." Smakko explained.

"I once ate a bottle of white out…" Wakko said.

"Really?" Smakko asked.

Wakko lifted up his sweater to reveal a huge hole in his stomach.

"Yup, went right thru me…." Wakko replied.

Smakko fought the urge to laugh. He then looked at three.

"Where did guys come from…?" Smakko asked.

Yakko began to pace about.

"Well, according to Charles Darwin, we came from monkeys…" Yakko began.

"That's not what I meant…" Smakko interrupted.

"Why didn't you say so?"

Wakko pulled out a burlap bag and pulled out a large chalk board on wheels and pulled out some chalk and began to draw...

"You see Smakko, when a Mommy Toon, and a Daddy Toon, love each other very much…."

"STOP! Don't even go any further…" Smakko put his hand on his face in exasperation.

"Then what DO you mean?" Dot asked.

"I meant where you were drawn…" Smakko said.

"We're still looking for our family tree, we think it's somewhere in Pencilvannia." Yakko replied.

"Don't you mean….?"

Smakko stopped in mid-sentence.

"Nevermind, anyway why were you running from that fat security guard?" Smakko asked.

The three Warner's looked at each other and then looked back at Smakko.

"Didn't you watch the theme song?" Dot asked.

"Uh, no?" Smakko replied.

Wakko whipped out his bag again. This time, he pulled out a projection screen, a projector, and four movie theater seats. The four sat down and watched a wacky song number starring Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. When it was over, Wakko pushed everything back in his bag.

"So then, you three wreck havoc throughout the studio?" Smakko asked.

"Ayup, we've been doing this for years, we're professionals!" Wakko replied.

Yakko shook Smakko's floating hand.

"Well Smacky it's been nice chatting with you. But we have pests to make of ourselves!" Yakko said.

Yakko began to walk away and beckoned his siblings to follow. Smakko stood there a bit before.

"HEY GUYS!" Smakko called.

The three turned back towards him.

"Is there room for one more?" Smakko asked.

The three grinned.

"The more the merrier!" Dot replied.

Smakko smiled as he began to follow his new friends.


End file.
